Días
by Habamaki
Summary: Habían días y días, pero se veían las diferencias según quienes lo rodeaban y ayudaban a salir de esa situación deplorable para él.


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra mis disculpas.  
** **Ooc  
** **Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

 **Días como esos**

Sentía un vacío en su pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho, tal vez no recordaba poseerlo de la misma manera en la que ahora estaba sucediendo, tenía esos deseos incontrolables de asesinar pero no tenía la voluntad para levantarse y hacerlo, era de esos momentos cuando estas desganado o desinteresado en algo que sabes que te hará bien.

Estaba encerrado en su habitación por voluntad propia, corría por todos lados y la base de la cama que ya se había reparado por quinta vez estaba rota por sexta en el mes, su cabello que común mente estaba atado en una trenza ahora estaba esparramado por toda su ancha espalda, lo había jalado tanto que aún habían unas pocas hebras entre sus dedos. Quería gritar más fuerte de lo que podían sus cuerdas vocales, quería llorar tan intensamente como lo hacía en el regazo de su moribunda madre, quería ir y romperle otro brazo a ese estúpido que tenía por padre, quería ver y apreciar a su hermosa Kagura como sonreía lejos de él, quería tantas cosas pero ninguna podía hacerla.

Sangre escurría por sus nudillos llegando en gotas gruesas hasta el piso, sus labios estaban rotos de tanto morderlos, su rostro se encontraba algo duro producto de que las lágrimas de rabia que habían salido estaba secándose, sus pestañas estaban con pequeñas gotas de agua, su garganta ardía como si hubiera tomado alcohol etílico puro.

De afuera se escuchaba como esas mujeres que trabajaban en la cocina de la nave hablaban de la situación del capitán del séptimo escuadrón, estaba a punto de hacerlas callar con un grito y posiblemente pateando un mueble para que hiciera un ruido fuerte pero antes de hacer algo Abuto las corrió de allí.

En esos momentos agradecía que estuviese alguien como el veterano cuidándolo desde fuera, aunque nunca en la vida se lo iba a decir.

Días como estos solo ocurrían una vez al año, en el aniversario de marcha de Kamui, aquellos donde recordaba con nostalgia su vida antes de emprender su viaje para convertirse en el hombre más fuerte. Aunque fuese una manera extravagante le gustaba tener ese vacío incomprensible en su pecho pues nadie que no fuesen ellos lo iba a calmar, y si tenía esa emoción significaba que ellos estaban lejos de él y sus monstruos que lo convertían.

Prefería mil veces que Kagura estuviese en la Tierra con su "familia" humana que allí con él viéndolo de la manera más asquerosa habida y por haber para un Yato. Puto orgullo que no le permitía hacer lo que le daba la gana.

* * *

 **Día como estos.**

Sentado a los pies de la cama, las luces a su alrededor se encontraban totalmente apagadas, su compañera se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su lado de la cama, todo de alguna manera daba vueltas y su pecho estaba siendo presionado hacia dentro, supuso que iba a comenzar uno de esos ataques que le daba.

Comenzó a respirar calmadamente en primera instancia, no necesitaba ni quería que ella se despertase pues solo quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que el nuevo residente comenzara a chillar por atención; cerró sus ojos por segundos largos pero inmediatamente los volvía a abrir.

No se iba a calmar en un buen rato y eso ya se le iba confirmando por el estrepitoso temblor en las manos, trató de sonreír pero no le funcionó. Acostó su cuerpo en la cama para intentar dormir pero entre vueltas y vueltas no lograba hacerlo, sudaba en frío y su cuerpo se estaba congelando mientras que gran cantidad de sangre se encontraba en su rostro.

Pero sus esfuerzos de no despertar a la femenina a su lado fueron en vano pues su relajada respiración volvió a ser estrepitosa quejándose del porqué estaba despierto a tales horas de la "noche", cosa que estableció ella cuando llegó a la nave,

— ¿Qué sucede? —su voz aún estaba somnolienta.

— Eh… vuelve a dormir, Kazuma despertará dentro de poco —susurró a lo bajo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bakamui?

— Tengo ansiedad, como si anhelara lo que fue en un pasado, cuando mamá estaba viva y vivíamos los tres felizmente en ese horrendo complejo de departamentos.

— Eres un idiota a gran nivel —se sentó en la cama dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, como si fuese un acto instantáneo abrazo al pelirrosa ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este—, no estás solo, yo estoy aquí, Kazuma también.

— Lo sé —pasó sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de Kagura.

— Y te he perdonado por cada cosa del pasado, así que puedes dormir en paz… Kamui —sintió la sonrisa de su amante y como este cerraba sus ojos.

Así como estaban se quedaron dormidos, ahora ya no tenía por qué temer pues ella estaba allí a su lado, amándolo y corrompiéndose juntos.

* * *

 **Maldigo el día en el cual compramos un internet todo chafa, a la verga Claro. Bien, esto se iba a subir ayer pero hubo un problema técnico, eh... quiero decir que si ahora me ven más por estos lares es porque no sé, soy vaga y no estudio para mis clases. Los ama Maddo-Onna (dejen un puto review que veo las vistitas:c sé otros idiomas...)**


End file.
